The Blue Doll
by RyuFanatic
Summary: A girl obsessed with the Blue Doll Ren contacts Hell Correspondence and steals the doll. Ai is angry and sets out with Wanyudo and Hone to retrieve Ren, her friend... and maybe someone more?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy! ;D *I hope I spelled those Japanese characters right below __ It's supposed to say "Jigoku Shoujo Fan Fiction" :3

* * *

**地獄少女**ファンのフィクション

**The Blue Doll : **Part 1

* * *

"_Hey, have you heard of Hell Correspondence?" _

"_Yea, yea! It's where you go to this site and they'll take revenge for you!"_

"_Isn't that kind of old? I heard it doesn't work at all." _

"_The Hell Girl is named Emma Ai, right? She never answered me when I went on there…"_

"_What a joke." _

***

The old cabin was silent and dark, lined with dragon claw flowers front and back. They swayed in the gentle breeze, listless and wet with dew from the previous rain. A pond glistened beside the lonely building, water splashing up to the shore with the flowers, an old mill turner to the left. All that was left of the sky was a half-moon and shrouded stars, as shadowed as the cabin, though not as ominous.

Along the pathway of the house, a girl walked, her gaze held up to the cloudy night. Her eyes were deep red, large and intense. There spoke a hidden past full of pain and sadness, her physical appearance not matching the age and wisdom beneath it. Long, lovely black hair flowed down her shoulders, her slender body clothed by a plain white undergarment.

"Ai?"

Called an elderly voice from the cabin.

From the shadow cast on the door of the building, an old woman was busy spinning silk into cloth on a thread machine.

"Ai. Ai?"

Slowly, the girl-Ai-turned her head down from the sky. "Yes, grandma?" she said softly.

"You haven't gotten a request for quite some time. People must be solving their problems better these days, aren't they?"

Ai's eyes were inexplicable as she lowered them to the flower drifting on the ground to her.

"Yeah."

The spinning stopped abruptly. "Ai." Her grandmother's voice was slightly surprised. "You have a request."

For one second, the girl froze. Her pale face betrayed a small fear and apprehension.

Then she bent down, picking up the now-wilted dragon flower and brushed the dirt off its slick coat.

In the same calm and emotionless voice was the reply. "I am coming, grandma."

***

Nanisho Rumi frantically picked at the lock on the door, gaze darting to the left and right. Her hands shook as tried to insert the correct key into the house, but ended up dropping it at the last minute. _I can't do it! _This was her fifth time attempting to break into a stranger's home and already she could hear the sirens ringing around the neighborhood, shouting filling the streets. If she was caught again, they would haul her off to jail for years, and she knew she couldn't even last _days_ in that place.

"Damn it, damn it! C'mon…"

Out of the corner of Rumi's wary eyes, she noticed a man giving her glances and talking to the woman next to him. _They knew._

"Shit!" Hastily, she shoved the key and rammed the door, almost wild with fear. "Hurry, hurry…" Finally, a small click, and she flew into the house, snapping the door closed just as the two couple sprinted her way.

"Safe." Rumi sighed, her smile lopsided and crazed.

Her face grew pleased as she looked around. This place was perfect. It wasn't too big or small, with simple accommodations like the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and one minuscule bedroom just right for her. The light shifting through the dirty window was dull and dark, something she enjoyed instead of all the fake sunshine the previous four houses had conveyed. But there was one thing she absolutely needed from this place…

Rumi carefully walked through the hallway and into the bedroom. Plain white walls, a bed and a desk met her smiling face as she saw her desired object.

The hand-me-down computer sat on the edge of the desk, flickering on at her touch. She sat down in the chair, clicking on the browser and instantly logged onto the Net.

_Ichimoku Ren._

Rumi keyed in the name and pressed enter on Google search.

An image flashed on the screen, followed by a loud squeal from the girl. Her eyes were insane, bright and dim at the same time. Her gaze devouring and tracing every single aspect of the guy in front of her.

"Ren, my love," Rumi whispered in a hushed voice. "I believe we will meet soon."

She glanced at the clock. 10:05 p.m.

Sighing, the 16-year-old ran a hand through her dirty brown hair. It had taken her a whole week to get the information on this For-Sale house, a whole week of planning for the right time to break in and enter, just so she could use the computer she knew was in the building.

"I can spare another 2 hours." Rumi said reasonably, to no one in particular.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy. Leave Reviews so I can improve ^^

* * *

**地獄少女**ファンのフィクション

**The Blue Doll**: Part 2

* * *

"What can you say about this child?"

Onna Hone, a woman dressed in a lavish kimono with dark blue-black hair piled on top of her head, watched the restless girl from outside the window. Silently, she confirmed in her mind all the strangeness about this Nanisho Rumi, including the fact that the Young Miss had given her orders to pre-watch this one. Which was extremely rare, since Ai usually never bothered with the person until they contacted her first.

"She's different, all right." Beside Hone stood an old man with his eyes forever closed, wearing a yukata and red scarf around his neck. Wanyudo, another one of Ai's companion, had a look of intense seriousness on his face.

"You say she… is in love with Ren?"

Grimacing, Hone could only imagine what kind of person who'd ever fall for Ichimoku Ren was.

"Yes. According to what we have just witnessed, this infatuation probably started long before we even knew the girl."

Wanyudo had to let out a chuckle. "No wonder Ren didn't want to come today."

But his partner was all business. "Wanyudo," Hone said. "Do you think you can look into her mind? Her past? There's something weird about this child. I want to see what brought her to this state."

The man smiled. "Of course."

Wanyudo disappeared with a whirl of wind. In his place, a wide void filled the space of the window, a raging storm of concentrated chaos. Hone was about to enter it when static flashed from the edges of the void, and Wanyudo's voice shouted from afar,

"Something's wrong… You should hurry Hone!"

Quickly, the woman leapt into the storm, holding onto the ends of her kimono. She expected to meet the usual black emptiness before images and pictures covered the space of the person's mind they had entered. But this time, everything was pure white. Hone cautiously stepped forward, glancing around at the blandness of the area- the girl Rumi's mind…?

"Wanyudo?"

There was no response, only the sounds of white noise echoing off the walls and a dreadful silence that seemed to expand and fill up her body. Hone was extremely shocked; nothing in her centuries of serving by Ai's side had prepared her for this. It was almost as if the girl Rumi was nothing but an empty shell… her mind bereft of any thoughts or ideas of her own. The woman narrowed her eyes, about to disappear from the area with a spin of her dress.

"_Oh, do we have a little spies?" _

The sudden, girlish voice resonated around the area, causing Hone to wince and double over in pain, losing contact with her powers. It was steely and gravelly, though with a hint of dementia beneath its heavy layers. She recognized it as the voice of Rumi… yet there was something off.

"_You're Hone, aren't you?" _It addressed her with a giggle. _"I just caught Wanyudo trying to make off. Nuh-uh, don't think you two can get away now." _

Out of the nowhere, Wanyudo's limp body was flung at the stunned Hone, who could do nothing but catch the man in her arms. She felt as though all of her energy was drained, her brain flushed of any singular thoughts, just listening as Rumi continued.

"_I saw you spying on me." _A sigh. _"Really, you must be more discreet about that. Just because humans can't see or hear you guys doesn't mean I can't." _

"You make it sound as though you weren't one of them!"

Hone finally managed to shout back. Trembling, she could only stare up to where the voice emanated from, eyes defiant and fearful.

The woman imagined Rumi pacing before them if the girl had a body and form.

"_Oh, I may be one…" _was the smirky reply. _"But I am special. You see, I was blessed by the gods with such power and intellect that people began to envy me and set me apart as different. That's really unfair, isn't it? Isn't it, Hone? Why don't you nod for me?" _

In horror, Hone felt a heavy force upon her neck, pressing her head up and down in a disgraceful and humiliating bow.

"_Wanyudo, why don't you stir? I have something to show the two of you. Since you were so interested in my _past_." _

The figure leaning against Hone stirred slightly at the mention of his name.

"_Come then." _

\ \

_Winter cherry blossoms are like the sweet scent of feint decay. You know how bitter it tastes in your mouth, just like blood gushing from the bird falling off the tree. But I love to stuff them inside anyways. My teeth's stained with all the dark and sweet decay. Do you see? How lovely it is. _

_And she danced in the midnight rain of blossoms, sprinkling over her head like a fine coat of pink. Her eyes were still wide and innocent, but there was the mad gleam that would never leave in the years to come. Trailing behind her back was a tangle of brown, mousy with dirt and wind clawing at it, her movement a limp from the wound on her legs. _

"_Rumi, come in." _

_It was her mother, tone edged with weariness. _

"_Say you love me," the girl giggled. "And I will come in, Mother." _

"_Rumi… Bitch! Come in right now!" _

_This stopped the girl in her tracks, her eyes bulging in terror and confusion. This was the coarse voice of the man in her nightmares, the one who would never understand her twisted and fragile mind, the man who would punish her for saying the smallest of things. _

"_Daddy!" Rumi attempted a weak smile. "I will come." _

_At midnight that final night, she snuck out of the room, wincing at the bleeding scars on her back. He hadn't liked her response to question number 25 on her Math homework; lately, he didn't like anything she did. _

_Rumi was not stupid. Even at the age of 8, she knew something was very wrong with her. She thought the sky had eyes to watch her, that Hell was a passing boat ride across a distant and foggy landscape, that time froze still on the most barren of places, that love was just a silly game she could make fun of and play with over and over again. _

_Because really, when had anyone ever loved her? _

"_What can you do about her? She won't listen to us or anyone, always spacing out with that sick grin on her face, her eyes jagged and wide all the time, as though she's insane!" _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Nanisho, but your daughter _is_ insane." _

_Insane, her teacher had once told her, was something people say when they are scared of a unique individual who rose high above them, someone so special and different that they can't accept it. _

_Yes, Rumi had thought, smiling. I am insane. _

_The sound of the clock shocked her from her thoughts, those wild eyes dodging around the room to make sure Dad wasn't there. Slowly, the girl crept out of the house, past the cherry blossom trees out in the front and into the back shed. Rumi grinned, opening the door to reveal all the heavy machinery in the world, right in her backyard where she could easily get to. _

_She quickly grabbed a large branch clipper and ran back into the house. She would surprise Daddy with a late night visit, one he would never forget! _

_Knocking on the door of the darken room, Rumi stood up on her tip-toes, excitement tingling through her small body. "DADDYYYYY," she sang loudly, knocking some more. "Open the door, pleaseeeee!"_

_There was the sound of curses and shuffling feet, then a creak. Her eyes narrowed, the smile widening, her grip tightening on the sharp blade behind her back. _

"_What do you want??!" _

_Oh, Daddy, your face is too ugly. All bunched and ragged like that, so coarse and mean and hurtful. _

_The man's eyes widened as he stared down at his 8-year-old daughter. _

_Let me fix it for you. Because I love you so, so much. Even if you have never loved me once in your entire life. _

_Rumi leaned into his face, eyes bugling, lifting the clippers up with a sweet giggle. _

"_Surprise." _

_The next day, the girl woke up in the front door of her parent's room. She yawned, then noticed the red dye on her skin, over her clothes and on the floor. Her Dad was also there, lying on the ground, his head turned away from her. "You silly thing," Rumi laughed inanely, and twisted him so he faced her. _

_Rumi stared at the empty eye sockets, the jagged strips of flesh dipping in and out of the holes, the mouth gaping open, dried blood forming on the orifices of her father's skin. She stared at the man who had terrorized her since the day she was born, the man who hated her for being different and difficult, who would never love her, even as he rotted in Hell at this very moment…_

_You're beautiful, Daddy. _

_She laughed. She thought it was a beautiful laugh too, just like her father._

_Rumi pressed her lips up against his opened mouth, laughing some more, choking on the dried liquid, and still laughing._

_Yes, I am insane. _

_Loved and beautifully insane. _

_\ \  
_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**地獄少女**ファンのフィクション

**The Blue Doll**: Part 3

* * *

"_Would you like to see more?"_

The girl laughed softly as she watched her two captives cringe in pain and anger at the flashes of memory. Knowing it hurt them to experience such acts of merciless slaughter, Rumi pressed onto their mind the murder of her mother and then of everything and everyone in her way. Her teacher, her classmates, whoever had dared to tease and make fun of her. It was crazy that no one had ever caught her before. Oh, there were times when she would slip and the finger of blame was cast her way, but Rumi was smart. Just like escaping from the capture of sneaking into houses, the girl could escape the death charges aimed for her head.

"_Now, what else?"_

The question was met with equal silence from Wanyudo and Hone, who were slumped with their head down on the ground.

"_Ah. Have I broken you already?" _

Slowly, Hone raised her gaze level up to Rumi's voice, her eyes red-rimmed and blazing.

"You…" the woman croaked. "What _are_ you?"

From her place in the house, Rumi's eyes flashed briefly, a mirth in her pale grey irises.

"_Who am I…?" _

She laughed.

"You are not… the girl named Rumi," Wanyudo said quietly.

Once more, there was only innocence in her smile. _"What makes you think that, Wanyudo? Of course I am Rumi. There is only one Rumi in the world worth noting, and that is me…" _

She pitched herself forward on the desk with the laptop, clicking to enlarge and reduce the picture of Ren continuously, still keeping a tight lock on the prisoners inside her mind.

"Let us go!" Hone screeched after a moment. "Ai will look for us and when she does, you'll have Hell to pay!"

"…"

The girl's froze. _"Is that your way of threatening me? How _idiotic_." _

Smiling, Rumi released a hand into her mind, where it appeared gigantic in the white void. It wrapped its clawy fingers around the startled Hone.

"_I guess you don't know," _Rumi murmured. Her eyes grew larger at her next words.

"_I have already been in Hell, have survived it, and am never coming back. You, Wanyudo, Ai… you guys can't make me. No one can." _

Even from her uncomfortable position, Hone chilled at Rumi's soft and melodic assurance.

Suddenly, a chime from the clock on the computer rouse Rumi from her chat with Ai's companions, and her haggled face lit up with anticipation. "11: 58," she sang happily. Quickly, she logged back onto the Net, feeling stiff-limbed for having sat in the seat for a whole 2 hours, but not deterred in the least.

"_Also." _Rumi spoke back in her mind, regarding the two oppressively. Her sick grin returned with a lopsided fall of her head. _"I will tell you one thing. And one thing only. Because _she _demands me to. So, listen." _

The way Rumi said 'she' caused a foreboding to erupt in Hone. There was something strange about her oncoming flow of words, something almost sad and warning about it...

"_Lies are built in small forms. My memory is tampered and fake, and you are half correct, Wanyudo. Ready for the end of centuries of work, redemption for your past sorrows… Ai? Will you attempt to figure out the meaning of my life and past, or will you forever succumb to the hatred of Hell's escapee?" _

"Now," the child's voice declared loudly, normal again. The bulging of her eyes did not go unnoticed by the two, as they watched in horror and slight terror. "Guess what time it is?"

The clock struck 12:00 P.M., and at the same time she clicked on the refresh button.

A flash, then black lined the background of the page before Rumi's gleeful face.

'**We will exact revenge on your behalf…' **


End file.
